memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Queen of the West (NCC-26965)
| status = Destroyed | yard = | laid = | launched = 2370 | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = | speed = | crew = 80 | armament = Phasers, Quantum torpedoes | defenses = | shuttle = | image2 = Ambassador.jpg | caption2 = }} The USS Queen of the West (NCC-26965) was a supply cruiser commissioned in 2370. She spent two years delivering supplies throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Service History Construction The Queen of the West was built at the using an unused frame. She was named after the , a sidewheel steamer used as a ram during the . Construction of the ''Queen of the West was supervised by Admiral Hrnint Lalh. During its shakedown, the Queen of the West accidentally collided with the . Although the Queen of the West suffered minimal damage, the Keldysh was damaged beyond repair. The following prompted an investigation which revealed the incident was caused by a miscommunication between the Keldysh's captain and the shipyard's communications operators. In 2370, the newly completed Queen of the West was placed under the command of Captain L. Arthur Randolph after a request by Admiral Lalh. Voyages in the Alpha Quadrant Soon after being commissioned, the Queen of the West was assigned its first mission, to deliver supplies to the world of , an Orion colony that had become a member of the Federation. While unloading, she was hijacked by a group of anti-Federation extremists. The situation was resolved when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] arrived and was able to defeat the extremists. In 2371, Randolph took the Queen of the West into the to deliver supplies to the Maquis in secret. Halfway into the demilitarized zone, Randolph was caught, put on trial, and court martialed for his actions, he was replaced by Commander Alyssa Ford. In late 2371, the Queen of the West, after transporting supplies to , had to be quarantined when some crewmen contracted the . Destruction In 2372, the Dominion reluctantly agreed to allow the Queen of the West to deliver supplies to a Bajoran colony that had been annexed by the Dominion. While in the Gamma Quadrant, the Queen of the West was sabotaged by Section 31 resulting in her destruction and the death of all hands onboard. The Federation soon blamed the Dominion for the Queen of the West's destruction, while the Dominion denied the acquisitions made by Starfleet, resulting in the already strained Federation-Dominion relations to become even more tense. Legacy In 2373, Starfleet began construction on the [[Galaxy class starships|USS Queen of the West-A]]. Construction would be completed in 2379. Alternate Timelines DFS Queen of the West The DFS Queen of the West (Dominion-Federation Ship) existed in a timeline where the Federation had chosen to become a Dominion member. In this timeline, the Breen-Cardassian-Dominion-Federation Alliance had easily defeated the opposing Romulan-Klingon Alliance, the Federation had become little more than a puppet state of the Dominion, and the Dominion was continuing its conquest of the Alpha Quadrant. The DFS Queen of the West was assisting in the war effort against the Tholians. Crew manifest *Commanding Officer **Captain L. Arthur Randolph (2370-2371); court martialed and removed of command - Human **Commander Alyssa Ford (2371-2372, KIA) - Human *Executive Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Cruhlkr (2370-2372, KIA) - Xelatian *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Mladen Knežević (2370-2372); contracted the Mabgonian plague - Human **Lieutenant Commander Eiko Tsurumi (2372, KIA) - Human *Assistant Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Junior Grade Hulta Bresvrin (2370-2372, KIA) - Tiburonian *Operations Officer **Lieutenant Tzvokh (2370-2372, KIA) - Horta *Tactical Officer/Security Officer **Lieutenant Mirkdorn (2370-2372); contracted the Mabgonian plague - Benzite **Lieutenant Junior Grade Élodie Le Sueur (2372, KIA) - Human *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Dzivxx (2370-2372, KIA) - Aaamazzarite *Flight Navigator **Ensign Neil Adelson (2370-2372); contracted the Mabgonian plague - Human **Ensign Kathleen Silverman (2372, KIA) - Human *Chief Science Officer **Lieutenant T'Unres (2370-2372, KIA) - Vulcan *Counselor **Lieutenant Commander Ss'shaar (2370-2372, KIA) - Bzzit Khaht Category:Federation starships Category:Ambassador class starships